


Quiet Afternoons

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Quiet Afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: a short thing about Remy, Patton and Roman having an afternoon to chill out
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Funbruary [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 9





	Quiet Afternoons

Roman was sewing on the sofa, an intricate embroidery of one of his recent adventures. On the floor in front of him Patton was flicking through one of Thomas’s teenage attempts at a diary.

Earlier Deceit and Remus had cause a lot of distress and issues for Virgil, impacting Thomas in the process. The three had taken Logan with them to try and resolve the dispute with Thomas, leaving Roman and Patton to while away the hours alone or together.

“Sup Bitches, did someone say lazy afternoon and forget to invite Sleep?” Remy called, shoving the door open with his feet given he was holding a tray of drinks.

“We can’t invite someone if they never let us know when they’ve formed.” Roman rolled his eyes, too relaxed and focused to bother with his usual dramatic gestures.

Patton just patted the carpet beside him, blinking one of the cushions that Roman wasn’t sat on to the spot in silent invitation.

Remy folded himself onto the cushion, easily cuddling into Patton’s side as the diary was closed and a mindless programme turned on.

It wasn’t long before Roman joined their cuddle pile, setting his embroidery aside in favour of pure relaxation.


End file.
